Peace of Mind
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [TalaKai] After Kai’s battle with Brooklyn, Tala has been having unsettling dreams of Kai dying in his arms.


Title: Peace of mind  
Summary: After Kai's battle with Brooklyn, Tala has been having unsettling dreams of Kai dying in his arms.  
Pairings: Tala/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Pointless, First person's POV  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

Pointless drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

I'm sitting by the window in a hotel that I'm sharing with Kai, here in Japan. I stare outside at the waning moon, knowing that it's late and I should go to bed.

But I can't. I don't want to. If I do I'll have that dream again. The dream where Kai is laying in my arms, a large pool of blood surrounds us both as he stares up at me with empty eyes, a small trickle of blood on the corner of his mouth. His breathing is harsh and painful. But the sight that haunts me the most is his eyes. Those usually fierce, exotic eyes are now dull and lifeless. They stare unblinkingly up at me, but yet, he sees nothing.

Then, from behind the both of us, came a shadow. It's no ordinary shadow. It's him. The one that killed Kai, then Dranzer. Dranzer sacrificed herself to bring Kai back from purgatory. Because of him I nearly lost the most important person to me.

Who is he, you ask? He's name is… Brooklyn.

And I hate him. I hate him for what he has done to Kai. For making him bleed, for making him cry when he found out that Dranzer was gone.

But fortunately for Kai, and I guess Brooklyn as well, Dranzer came back. She is a Phoenix after all.

Still, I hate him.

Kai often tells me not to hate him. That I should hate Boris. As if I don't already. He says that Brooklyn, as well as the others, were manipulated by Boris. Fed lies after lies. Just like us. They might not have gone through the torturous training that we had to go through for years, they are still like us.

And that pisses me off.

I sigh and lean by head back against the wall behind me. I close my eyes only to snap them open moments later. I had that vision again. Where Kai is dying in my arms. I can't stand it. The visions won't stop until I see that Kai is in fact not dying, but sleeping in the next room

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I've often found myself just sitting still, watching him. He'd kill me if I told anyone, but Kai has a habit of purring in his sleep. Yep, Kai is just a big, fluffy kitty cat… who'd claw your face off if you dare say that to him.

I imagine Kai with cat ears and whiskers and found myself chuckling. Luckily, he can't read my mind or otherwise I'd be so dead.

As quietly as I can, I rise to my feet and walk over to the door of my bedroom. This has turned somewhat into a ritual. I would sneak out of my room and into Kai's, just to see if he's still breathing, not to do anything perverted. Not that I don't want to, it's just that I'd rather have him awake and participating, if you know what I mean.

I place my hand on the door handle that will lead me to Kai and quietly open the door. Fortunately the door did not make a sound. I have to be very careful, not to mention quiet if I want to sneak into Kai's room. Some nights I've almost got caught.

If he catches me, I don't want to think about what might happen.

I step into the room, softly closing the door behind me. I look over to the bed to see a slim figure resting quietly under the sheets. Suddenly those sheet rustle and Kai sits up in bed, staring at me.

Shit. I'm in trouble.

"Tala," he says, slipping his long legs over the side of the bed, rising to his feet. He's wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts. And that was it. Damn, were those legs hot.

He continues to stare at me, moving his arms to fold them over his chest, his eyes narrow ever so slightly. "Tala," he says again. "Why are you doing this?"

I quickly find that I can't speak. He looks angelic standing there in front of the window with the soft silver moonbeams illuminating his slender frame.

"I just want to make sure," I found myself saying.

Kai blinks his fierce, but now cutely confused eyes. He tilts his head to the side and I could just about imagine a pair of twitching cat ears. It should be illegal for anyone to be this adorable.

I say nothing as I took a step forward, loving the way that Kai's eyes follow me. I stop in front of him, our eyes lock together. I then raise my hand, my fingers flittering over his painted cheek. His eyes widen at me. Even though the light in the room was pale, I could see a tinge of red on his cheeks.

Suddenly, even before I knew what was going on, I pull him into my arms, crushing him against my chest, hugging him tightly. The action was so sudden that Kai didn't even have time to become ridged. He simply fell into my arms, his hands trapped against my chest.

"Tala," he gasps.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again." I tell him.

Kai remains quiet, trying to figure out what I mean, no doubt. I notice he hasn't tried to push himself away yet. I hope it means what I think it means.

"I…" he starts then he sighs. "I'm not going anywhere, Tala."

I pull back slightly to have a better look at the angel in my arms. Yeah, he is an angel. He came back from the brink of death. He came back to me. I continue to look into his eyes. If I don't do something soon, I'm going to end up kissing this boy senseless. I sigh and reluctantly began to pull away.

"No," Kai said, grabbing onto the fabric of my shirt. "Don't leave. I don't want to be alone anymore," he whispers.

I felt my eyes widen, then I quickly pull him back into my arms, his hands once again resting on my chest. My hands slip to the small of his back and without realizing it, I leaned forward and place my lips on his, arching his body against mine.

For a moment, Kai didn't respond and I felt a knot in my chest, but then, slowly, he starts to kiss back. I couldn't get enough. I love the way his soft lips moved against mine. But I want more. Gently I parted his lips with my tongue then slip inside, causing Kai to moan and mew with please. With every little sound he made, increase my need for him.

But unfortunately the need for air got in the way. He reels back, panting hard, his cheeks red as rubies. Just beautiful.

Slowly we both move towards the bed. Kai moves under the sheet and I follow him. I lay my head against the pillows as Kai nuzzles his head under my chin, his lithe fingers curling around the material of my shirt.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling as I gently run my fingers through the silken strands of his hair, my other arm holding him protectively. There's no way I'm letting him go now.

A smile reach my lips when I hear a soft rumbling sound. It's Kai. And he's purring again. I look down at him and then closed my eyes. I feel sleep slowly consume me.

I don't think I'll be having anymore of those dreams again.

* * *

Kinda please with the way this thing turned out. This is only my third Tala/Kai fic. This was inspired from… somewhere. I've forgotten. I'm so hopeless.

Tala: You can say that again.

...I hate you sometimes, Tala. Anyway, it was written on a whim, so yeah, not much else to say.

Please review.


End file.
